Heart and Soul
by WrenClayton
Summary: (Season 6) Something's wrong with Sam. For a while, Dean can't put his finger on it. And when he does, Sam's not too thrilled about the rejection. Dean's not even sure if fixing Sam will be enough anymore. Because he's not sure how to fix himself, or what they had together. Warnings: Rape and rape apology. Also contains rough (consensual) sex with bondage. Wincest, happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

_Because I know some people don't read the warnings on my stories (please for the love of fuck read the warnings), I want to repeat that this story contains rape. Realistic rape. Rape within a relationship. This could be very triggering to someone who has been abused before. Please tread carefully, dear readers._

* * *

The air was knocked out of Dean as he was slammed face-first into the wall. Usually this meant that something was trying to beat the crap out of him, and he would have a problem with that. But this time, he really didn't mind, because he'd been thrown there by a naked Sam.

Sam shoved Dean's legs apart, grabbing his hair roughly. Dean could feel his brother's cock rubbing against his ass.

"Yeah," he panted, spreading his legs. "Yeah, come on, stop teasing."

He was so pent up. It had been weeks since he'd had sex. Okay, yeah, he'd slept with someone else while Sam was in Hell because… fuck, he'd thought his brother was gone forever. He'd needed something else, some comfort to ground him, or he would have hardened into an man so hard and dead inside it wouldn't have been worth going on. Once Sam was out, he broke it off, running back to Sam's side. He needed his little brother back.

Sex wasn't on the table right away, though. He'd known it wouldn't be. Sam had been in _Hell, _you don't just dive back into an active, kinky, and occasionally rough sex life after that. So he didn't try to initiate anything with Sam right off the bat, not even a kiss. He figured he would give Sam some time.

God knows he'd needed time after he got out of Hell.

Sam bit Dean's neck, grabbing his cock and squeezing it as he humped his dick against his brother's ass. "Love your cock," he hissed. "Feels fuckin' great in my hand."

Dean grunted in frustration, shoving his hips back against Sam. "Come _on. _I'm lubed, I'm loose, I'm ready, slide your dick in!"

"Fine," Sam laughed, dragging Dean away from the wall and slamming him over the wooden table. He shoved himself between Dean's legs, grabbing the back of his brother's neck. "Gonna fuck you like the bitch you are."

"Fuck fuck fuck… " Dean gasped as Sam's cock pushed into him. _"Fuck_!"

It had been too long since he'd had this. He probably could have asked for sex earlier; Sam seemed remarkably un-traumatized… but a little _too _un-traumatized, and perhaps that's why Dean held back as long as he did. He couldn't place it, but something seemed off about his brother, and it worried him.

And maybe he shouldn't be having sex with Sam now. But fuck… he missed it. Missed Sam. Missed _this._

Dean cringed as he was yanked back by his hair. He could feel Sam's hot breath against his neck as his brother pounded into him.

"Beg for it, bitch," he hissed.

Dean groaned. "Please, come on — "

Sam smacked Dean's ass and snarled, "Beg _better._"

"_Please_!" Dean squirmed as Sam rode him ruthlessly. "Love your cock in my ass, sir, please come in me!"

Sam groaned and bit possessive marks onto Dean's neck, reaching under Dean's body to squeeze his cock. A few skillful strokes was all it took and Dean was shouting and coming all over the cheap motel carpet, clenching around his brother's cock.

Fuck yeah. He'd _really _missed this.

Sam didn't slow pace for a second, ramming into Dean and snarling into his neck. Dean gasped with each thrust, body rocking forward against the table.

"Sam!" he choked out. "Oh fuck, Sam — !"

Sam grunted, his powerful body tense, an avalanche waiting to fall. "Whose bitch are you?" he hissed.

Dean arched his back, almost screaming when Sam plunged in as deep as he could go. "Your bitch, fuck, I'm your bitch — "

Sam snarled and came inside his brother, balls bumping against his. He shuddered for a few seconds, then blew out a relieved breath. Dean exhaled slowly and closed his eyes, nudging his hips back against Sam affectionately. His head was still spinning and his heart was racing with adrenaline, and his ass fucking _hurt _but it was fine, he was with Sam, and everything was fine with Sam.

Dean pushed himself up on his arms, craning his head around to give Sam a kiss. Instead of meeting Dean's lips, Sam pulled out of him and walked away without so much as a glance back.

"God, _that_ was overdue."

Dean blinked. He would never ask for it, but… he was kind of expecting some mushy, lovey-dovey, snuggley stuff, the type of thing Sam usually did after sex. Or at least a kiss. Fuck, his knees were still shaky from being thrown around and called a bitch and brutally fucked. It would have been nice to have a gentle touch or two after that.

Sam didn't seem particularly forthcoming in that department right now. And Hell would freeze over before Dean walked up to Sam and begged for snuggles. Dean tried to gather himself, pushing himself off the table and hissing at the burning soreness between his legs. … Sam hadn't even asked if he was all right after the rough play. He usually asked.

Dean could hear shower water running, and his heart sunk a little. He let out a breath, shivering when a line of come dribbled down his leg. Resolutely, he started gathering up his clothes, trying to ignore the ache and the mess between his legs.

Dean cleaned himself up as best he could with a tissue and got dressed again, burying himself in a lore book while Sam finished his shower. He didn't look up when the water stopped, or when Sam walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He could hear the shuffling of fabric that meant Sam was getting dressed.

"We gonna hit the road?" Sam asked.

Dean's lip twitched and he closed the book with a little more force than was necessary. "Yeah. Sure."

"Great." Without another word, Sam started packing. Dean's hands clenched uncomfortably. Something was off. He'd pushed it to the back of his mind during the sex, but he couldn't ignore it now. Sammy would never let him off the hook like that, there should be a tirade of questions about what was bothering him right now. Instead, Sam was packing, not even offering to wait until Dean had showered, barely glancing at him.

And… okay, it's not like Sam had never hurt him in bed before. Hell, Sam knew Dean loved it. But Sam always took care of him afterwards. He always helped Dean come down from the heart-pounding high of being treated so cruelly.

He'd never just walked away like that. Dean was sure of it: there was something wrong with his little brother.

Dean stood up to help pack, cringing slightly as more of Sam's come dripped out of him. First chance he got, he was asking Cas for help with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slammed the motel door open, storming inside. It had been a long day - vampires, demons, obnoxious extended family - and he was exhausted, but not so exhausted he couldn't get angry on top of it.

Sam was holding his arms out defensively as he followed Dean through the door. "Geez, it was just a question."

"No. The answer's _no_." Dean spun around, his jaw tense. "And honestly, I dunno why you even thought it would be okay to _ask_."

Sam sneered, cocking his head. "Well, let's be fair, Dean. You didn't really seem to mind last time."

"I thought you had a soul!" Dean shouted.

He didn't know what to do. Castiel's help had raised more questions than it had answered, and Dean still felt sick to his stomach thinking about what he'd learned. His Sammy was still trapped in the Cage. The thought made him ache inside. And instead of his Sam, Dean was stuck up here with... he didn't know what.

So when they'd gotten out of the car and walked up to the motel door and _Sam _- or whatever the hell he was - had grabbed Dean's ass and purred into his neck while he was trying to unlock the door, yeah, Dean kind of flipped.

Sam snorted at Dean, shutting the door behind himself. "You're acting like I was lying to you."

"Kinda feels like that," Dean growled.

Sam let out a frustrated groan and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know I was soulless either, okay?"

"You knew a hell of a lot more than I did!" Dean turned away from this _thing_ that wasn't his brother and stalked towards the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck, can't believe I let you... "

Sam frowned and followed him, his long strides catching up with Dean's quickly. He grabbed Dean's arm and spun him around, pulling him close. "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints from you last time," he said softly. He smiled a little. "I'm pretty sure your exact words were, 'I'm your bitch.'"

Dean tried to yank his hand away, snarling when Sam wouldn't let go. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me."

Sam gave an impatient snort. "This is stupid and you know it. You'll like it. Why are you being such a pain in the ass about it?"

Dean twisted away from Sam's hold, backing up a step. His heart jumped when Sam followed.

"Come on," Sam urged. "I'm not just gonna wait to have sex until we get my soul back."

Dean's back bumped against a wall and his hands clenched into fists. His pulse was racing. "Y-you try to touch me again and I will deck you," he murmured.

For a minute Sam just looked him over, lip curled in a sneer. Dean swallowed, squeezing his hands. His whole body was so tense it almost ached.

Sam snorted and walked off. "Fine. I'll fuck someone else."

Dean couldn't move. His heart was still pounding. When Sam left the motel and shut the door behind him, Dean finally let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He looked down at his hands and was vaguely surprised to see them trembling.

It was a while before he tried to move. He just wanted his heart rate to come down. After some time, his brain finally clicked and he realized that Sam had left to pick someone up for a one night stand. The thought of someone else's body under Sam's, someone else touching him and kissing him and making him come, made Dean feel like he'd been punched in the stomach. _It's not Sam, _he reminded himself. _ Dunno what it is, but it's not Sam. Sam would never do that._

But whatever the hell he was... Dean couldn't just let him pick up some unsuspecting person and take them home. Not if Sam was going to treat them like he'd just treated Dean.

Dean pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the door, cringing when a pulse of nausea shot through his stomach. He felt so shaken it was hard to walk straight, but he managed.

He knew why, but he didn't want to admit it. For a moment back there, some part of his mind had thought he was back in Hell.

.

The bar was packed, but it didn't take Dean long to find Sam. He'd learned how to pick his brother out of a crowd long ago. Sam was sitting at a booth, smiling across it at a kid who _definitely _wasn't old enough to be drinking the beer he was holding. The boy's cheeks were pink and he kept giving Sam this shy grin and nipping his lip. Dean saw Sam's foot move under the table, and the boy's breath caught.

Dean's hands clenched.

Sam murmured something to the young man, then stood up and walked towards the bar. Not about to lose his chance, Dean worked his way over to the booth quickly and slid into it across from the boy.

The boy looked at Dean in surprise for a moment, then gave him the same shy smile, brushing light brown hair out of his face. "Uh, is it just my lucky day, or... "

"Don't go home with him," Dean cut in, his voice hard.

The smile faded from the boy's face. " ... Your ex, I'm guessing?"

"Look, kid, I don't have time to make a soap opera out of this, just don't go home with him." He looked the kid over and grunted unhappily. "God, are you even eighteen?"

"Nineteen!" the kid shot back. He leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms. "You feel like explaining yourself?"

Dean leaned over the booth, tilting his head towards the bar where Sam was ordering more beers. "That guy over there? Dangerous. And I'm not talking the sexy kind of dangerous where he wears leather and has a devil-may-care attitude." Dean's face hardened. "I mean the kind where he's not too hung up on consent, you got me?"

The boy's face paled. He glanced at Sam, then at his drink. He pushed it away uneasily.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly.

Dean nodded. "Just trust me. Get your rocks off somewhere else tonight."

"No, I... I think I'm just gonna go home." The boy slid out of the booth, pausing to look at Dean. " ... Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Dean grunted. He cast a look at the kid's drink. "And get a friend to walk you home, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll... I'll do that." The kid slipped into the crowd of the bar, looking shaken.

Dean settled back in the booth. Sam approached a few moments later, holding two beers. He paused when he saw Dean glaring at him, then pursed his lips together and let out a tense breath.

"Where's my date?" he bit out.

Dean cocked his head towards the door. "Sent him home. And you'd better not have spiked his drink."

Sam thumped both the beers down on the table, splashing them onto the wood. His glare pierced Dean and he spoke through his teeth. "I wouldn't have _had _to. He was gonna give me whatever I wanted."

Dean didn't answer. Sam sat down in the booth and picked up one of the beers, taking a sip. He snorted when Dean just continued to stare at him.

"What, are you gonna babysit me now?" he drawled.

"If I have to," Dean replied evenly.

Sam's knuckles whitened against the glass. His jaw tensed and he lowered his drink to the table. "What exactly do you have against the idea of me getting laid?"

"You don't have a soul," Dean ground out. "You said yourself that you don't have feelings, and don't give a rat's ass about anyone else."

Sam raised his eyebrows, his lips starting to curl up in a mocking smile. "Oh. Do I have to _wuv_ someone to fuck them?"

"No, dammit, you just have to not be an asshole to them!" Dean hissed, leaning over the table. He pulled back, looking away, his face heating.

Sam snickered at him, taking a slow sip of his beer. "You're jealous."

Dean let out a breathless laugh. "That is not even remotely what this is about."

"Oh, it's exactly what this is about." Sam took another sip, not taking his eyes off of Dean. "You saw me with that kid and got mad that it wasn't you."

Dean's fists clenched. "That is not - "

"He offered to suck my cock, you know," Sam purred, smiling softly. He took another sip, watching Dean over the rim. "I asked him what he wanted this evening, and he made this cute, horny little noise and said, 'I'd really like to suck your cock -'"

"Shut up," Dean hissed.

"You can picture it, can't you? Him on his knees, pretty mouth stuffed with my dick." Sam sucked his lip, chewing it. "Bet he'd make hungry noises around it when I grabbed his hair and fucked his face."

"Shut the _fuck _up."

"He was hard, you know." Sam chuckled. "I could feel it against my foot."

Dean let out a snort of laugher, crossing his arms and looking away. "It's like I'm talking to a wall."

"You don't have to stalk me around bars, Dean," Sam said gently, giving him a concerned look. "You know all you have to do is ask."

"Yeah, okay... " Dean leaned over the table, licking his lips. "How about we head home, and, uh, forget we ever had this conversation."

Sam just looked at him for a moment, then finished off his beer and lowered it to the table with a huff. "Fine. If you're not gonna let me pick someone up, no damn point."

Dean let out a sigh. "That's the spirit." He stood up and walked for the door, leaving Sam to pay for the drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean grunted, rolling his head to the other side of his pillow. Something had woken him up. There was a jingling, and something cold on his wrists, and Dean snapped awake as his brain registered _handcuffs._

Dean's body flipped from sleep to action in the span of a heartbeat. He tried to lurch upright, but fell back down against the mattress with a grunt as the handcuffs binding his wrists to the headboard held him back.

"Sorry about the cuffs," Sam's voice remarked, sounding like he didn't really mean it. "Best way to keep you quiet. I'm sure you'll prefer it this way too."

Dean's whole body went cold at the sound of that voice. "Sam… what the fuck are you doing," he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Sam just cocked his head in the darkness, running his eyes down the portion of Dean's body that was revealed above the sheets. He crawled onto the bed suddenly, straddling Dean and holding him down. Dean bucked wildly, yanking at the handcuffs. His heart was racing.

"What are you _doing_? Get _off_!"

"Simmer down," Sam soothed, eyebrows pursing in distaste. He ran a hand up Dean's chest, pulling up his shirt. "We've done this before, god."

Dean's whole body was shaking. There was a storm of panic building in the back of his mind, and it was all he could do to keep it at bay. "Sam," he began more slowly, swallowing to keep his voice steady. "Uncuff me. Stop this."

Sam raised his eyebrows, pulling the sheets down Dean's body. "No."

"S-Sam… " Dean choked and went pale when Sam grabbed his boxers. He tried to twist away, yanking at the handcuffs. "No no no no, Sam, stop!"

Sam grabbed Dean's chin, leaning close and breathing against his lips. "You'll like it once I start."

"Sam, _please_!"

He didn't want to beg, he wanted to shout and curse and _make _Sam stop, but he couldn't think straight, couldn't breathe, couldn't move…

Sam pulled Dean's boxers down, kissing his neck. Dean struggled under him, heart pounding so hard it ached. There were tears starting to prickle at the corners of his eyes. "Sam, stop, stop, don't, just let me go, _don't_!"

"Told you, Dean, I'm not gonna wait," Sam grunted, still kissing his brother's neck as he reached between Dean's legs. "If you're not gonna let me fuck other people, it's gonna be you."

Dean was a step away from hyperventilating. Sam was kneading his soft cock gently, sucking on the side of his neck. Every little touch made his stomach churn, all he wanted was to get away but the cuffs strapped him in place. Sam reached to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping it open, whispering in Dean's ear.

"Don't worry, Dean, I know how you like it." He smirked and gave Dean's neck a bite. "Know you love being helpless."

Dean shook his head, trying to twist away. He choked down a sob when Sam's hand slipped lower and rubbed his clenched hole. Without his arms he couldn't hope to fight off his powerful brother. "S-Sam, please, don't do this to me, not this — "

Sam groaned against Dean's neck, squirting lube onto his fingers and then rubbing it between Dean's legs. "Spread 'em a bit more," he grunted. "Wanna get inside you."

"N-no, stop — "

Dean sobbed when Sam pushed a finger inside him, pumping it in and out.

"God, that's what I want, right there… " Sam was panting. He pushed in another finger, chuckling when Dean whimpered. "Geez, Dean, you're acting like I'm hurting you." He grabbed Dean's hair, brushing his lips over his brother's, speaking slowly and softly against them. "You're a slut and you like this. Repeat after me, Dean." Sam gave him a condescending look and whispered, "I'm a slut, Sam."

Sam's slick fingers rubbed against his sweet spot and Dean sobbed. He couldn't stop trembling. "Stop it, stop it, I don't want this, please just stop!"

Sam pulled his fingers out and shoved himself between Dean's legs. Dean squirmed when he felt Sam's cock being pressed against his hole.

"_Stop, stop it_!"

Sam grunted and started pushing in, gasping in pleasure when Dean tried to squirm away. He laughed and twisted his fingers in Dean's hair, pushing in deeper.

"You know it's not going to hurt if you don't struggle like that."

"Sam, please stop!" Dean's face was wet with tears. He could feel Sam inside him, violating him with slick, lazy thrusts. He yanked at the handcuffs again, his heart thumping so fast it felt like it was going to burst, trying to struggle as Sam grabbed his hips and pumped in and out of him. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open, because every time he closed them, he kept seeing flashes of brimstone and hellfire — "Stop it, please, just stop it, _stop _— "

Sam's hand clapped over his mouth. "For fuck's sake," he panted, rolling his hips forward. "Stop bitching. It's not like this is your first time." Sam purred against Dean's neck, kissing it as he spoke. "Your slutty hole's had _plenty_ of practice. Taking my dick so nice and smooth… "

Dean sobbed as Sam thrust into him. He barely noticed when his own cock hardened, but Sam noticed. He laughed and ground his hips down, rolling Dean's cock between their stomachs.

"Told you you'd like this," he whispered, sucking Dean's earlobe.

.

Dean tried to space out. Tried to think about driving, or hunting, or sitting in a diner. Anything but being cuffed to the bed and pinned helplessly under this thing that wasn't Sam.

Sam's hand slid off his mouth after a while, but Dean didn't bother screaming. It was all he could do just to breathe with Sam's weight crushing him. When Sam groaned into his neck and thrust deep, pulsing inside him, he thought maybe it was over. Sam gave his neck one more nip and pulled out slowly, breathing the words, "God, fucking needed that… " But instead of uncuffing Dean, he slid down the bed and lay between Dean's legs. Dean made a choked noise and tried to pull away, but Sam grabbed his his hard cock and grinned before licking the head of it.

Dean didn't want to come, didn't want Sam to think any of this was okay, but he was scared Sam wouldn't stop until he did.

So… he came.

Sam groaned around Dean's cock as it pulsed, swallowing and licking his lips. "Still a good lay," he drawled, running a hand up Dean's thigh. "Even when you're being a bitch about it."

Sam crawled off the mattress and stretched, groaning, before walking to the head of the bed and unlocking the cuffs. Dean wanted to stand up, wanted to punch Sam in the face, but he didn't have the energy. Some part of him was still too scared to move. So instead of beating Sam to a pulp, he just looked away and tried not to cry when Sam put the cuffs away. He could hear Sam getting dressed.

Sam was pulling a shirt on before Dean found his voice. It came out broken. " … I thought you had his memories."

Sam looked up, frowning. "Uh… they're _my _memories. And yeah, I do."

Dean sniffed. His throat was sore from screaming, it made his voice raspy. "Then you knew. You knew what happened to me in Hell."

Sam cocked his head. " … Very… bad things, right?" he guessed slowly.

Dean sat up, snarling. "You knew I got raped in Hell!"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, so?" When Dean just glared, Sam laughed. "Oh, you're still mad about the sex? Don't be such a drama queen. You got off, I got off, it's called fucking." Sam gave Dean a skeptical look. "And don't try to tell me you didn't like it."

Dean couldn't answer that. He pulled the sheets up over himself, still shaking. Sam snorted.

"Whatever. I'm gonna hit up the twenty four hour burger joint next door." He walked to the door, opened it, then paused to look back at Dean. "Oh, and… enjoy your rape shower." He left laughing.

For a few minutes, Dean couldn't move. Then he threw the covers off and tugged his clothes on so fast he wasn't even sure if they were his or Sam's. He was out in the door and in the Impala before he had realized what he was doing, breath steaming in the cold air.

Dean tried to shove the key in the ignition and failed about six times. He finally gave up, shoving the key and his shaking hand back in his pocket, curling up and sobbing. After a second or two he pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed a number. It rang a few times, and then a gruff voice replied, "This better be a matter of life or death, it's four in the morning."

It took Dean a few seconds to find his voice. " … Bobby?"

"Oh, good. I love it when a Winchester calls in the middle of the night. Always good news."

Dean swallowed. "Bobby, I… I need to crash at your place."

"What, right now?"

"Yeah, soon as I can get my ass over there."

"Is robo-Sam coming with you?"

"No!" Dean ran a hand over his face, still shaking. "Just… just me, Bobby."

"Dean, someone's gotta keep an eye on him. We can't just — "

"I know, I know someone's gotta watch him, but it can't be me, Bobby, okay?" Dean shuddered, squeezing the wheel of the Impala for comfort. "Just… I just can't. Not right now."

There was silence from the other end of the phone for a while. Then a sigh. "God, Dean… I'm so sorry."

" … For what?"

"I ain't dense, boy. He hurt you, didn't he?"

Dean choked. He couldn't answer.

"You get your ass over here just as fast as you can, got it? I'll get the couch made up for you. Hell, if the mood strikes me, I might even whip up a gourmet microwave meal and some cheap liquor."

Dean gave a short, weak laugh. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't mention it. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

" … It's not Sam, Dean."

Dean nodded, closing his eyes. "I… I know. I'll see you soon, Bobby." He clicked the phone shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn't see Sam for days after that. He spent the time hunting, living with Bobby while he followed a local case. He couldn't stand to just hang around the house, though helping Bobby with his network of hunters probably could have been a full-time job. He needed to get out hunting, needed to kill something or he was going to go crazy.

He was pissed at himself for actually being sad when Sam didn't call. … Until a week had passed, and Sam did.

When Dean got the call, he was sitting at a diner waiting for his food. He was expecting the buzzing in his pocket to be Bobby, but when he pulled the phone out and saw Sam's number, he froze. He must have stared at the phone almost until it went to voicemail before flicking it open and grunting, "What do you want?"

"Hey, Dean. I'm in Nebraska. Nasty son of a bitch here, seems to be taking out twelve year old girls. Not sure what it is yet. Thought I'd see if you're around, I could use some help."

Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He managed a dry laugh. " … _That's_what you have to say to me?"

"Uh… yeah?"

Dean blew out a pissed snort, and Sam laughed over the line.

"Oh, don't tell me you're still pissed because I fucked you."

"How about you shut up," Dean growled.

"Why, Dean… are you scared of me now? Gonna let those little girls die cause you can't be in the same state as me?"

"Fuck no," Dean growled. "I'll see you in Nebraska." He snapped the phone shut before his voice could break.

.

Bobby wasn't happy about it. To put it mildly.

"Are you out of your mind, boy?" he shouted. "You can't be around him! You said it yourself!"

"We'll be on a hunt, Bobby," Dean grunted. "I'll be _armed._"

"Yeah, like you'd use a weapon on Sam." Bobby blew out a world-weary breath and stalked to the cupboard, pulling out a glass and a bottle of something strong. He clunked them onto the worn table and poured himself a drink. "God, Dean… I may not know exactly what went down between you two, but I know it was bad if it made you run."

Dean's fists clenched but he didn't answer.

Bobby straightened up, drink in hand. He looked defeated. "Hell… I ain't gonna stop you, boy. But you be damn careful, you got it? Don't give him another chance to hurt you."

"Oh, what, am I going to get self-defense lessons now?" Dean held his arms out. "You gonna give me a bottle of mace to keep in my pocket?"

Bobby's face was hard. "Let's be honest, Dean. That wouldn't help much."

Dean's stomach twisted. Bobby seemed to read the discomfort on his face, because he sighed and handed his drink to Dean. "I'm sorry for that. But it's true. You said it yourself, you ain't safe around him."

"Yeah, well, dying kids trumps just about anything." Dean took a gulp of the drink, closing his eyes and letting the burn consume him for a moment. He was silent for a few seconds before continuing quietly. "Last time, he… he caught me when I was sleeping. Won't give him that chance again."

Bobby gave him a sad look, but nodded at length. "You be damn careful," he repeated, taking his drink back from Dean and downing the rest of it.

.

Dean knocked on Sam's motel door, then pursed his eyebrows when a woman with short blond hair opened it.

"Oh," she remarked, blinking. She gestured over her shoulder. "You're, uh… you're Dean, right? Here to see Sam?"

Dean's jaw tensed. The woman was wearing a shirt, but clearly nothing under it. " … Yeah," he bit out. "He around?"

"In the shower — " The woman stared backing into the room, opening the door with a smile to let Dean in. "I'll just see myself out, don't mind me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean murmured. He tried not to watch the woman gather up her things and walk out the door. She seemed nice, and it would be a shame if she caught Dean glaring at her like he wanted to set her on fire.

Sam came out of the bathroom not too long after the woman left, fully dressed, still drying off his hair. Dean's heart started pounding, but he managed to keep his composure.

Sam paused when he saw his brother. "Oh. You decided to show."

Dean let out a breath through his nose and stalked over to the duffle bag, fishing out Sam's laptop and setting it down on the table. "You figured out what this thing is yet?" he asked as he flipped it open.

"Yeah. Ghost. Nasty one." Sam tossed the towel onto the floor, walking up to Dean and standing next to him to look at the computer. He opened a tab. "Gets girls when they hit twelve."

Dean stiffened at Sam's closeness, but kept his eyes on the screen. Sam chuckled softly and looked at him.

"Seem a little tense, big brother," he murmured. "Anything I could help with?"

"I'm here to help you hunt," Dean bit out. "Nothing else."

Sam shrugged, staring at the computer screen thoughtfully. "You know," he murmured, "I've really been pigging out on pussy lately." He looked at Dean and his eyes wandered down. "I'm in the mood for some dick… "

Dean stepped back sharply. When Sam snickered, Dean's jaw clenched.

"Let's get this straight," Dean ground out. "You don't touch me. You don't come near me. We don't eat meals together. We sure as hell don't sleep in the same room. We hunt the monster and that's it. And when we're done, I'm leaving."

Sam gave another snort of laugher. "Uh, okay. Sure."

Dean bit the inside of his lip and braced himself before walking back to the computer. "Okay," he huffed. "Whose ghost is it?"

.

Dean booked a different room at a different motel to stay in while they hunted. He wouldn't tell Sam which one it was. There were three deadbolts on the door, and he locked all of them before turning out the lights and crawling into bed. He kept a loaded gun under his pillow that night. And he still didn't sleep.

The hunt wrapped up in three days, to Dean's relief. Being around Sam was agony. His heart would start pounding uncontrollably over the dumbest things, like the jingling of keys when Sam rooted through his pocket for something.

And Sam knew. He knew how much it hurt Dean to be around him. He didn't try to touch Dean — thank god — but he'd give Dean looks. Hungry looks. Like he wanted to eat his brother alive. And he always made sure Dean was watching when he picked up some boy or girl to have sex with.

Instead of saying a damn thing, instead of warning Sam's bedmates, Dean would just clench his teeth and give the two of them some privacy. He hated himself for it.

The shaking and the heart-pounding got better when he started driving back to Bobby's. But the guilt got worse. He _had _to get Sam's soul back.


	5. Chapter 5

Considering how often he seemed to cheat Death, it seemed a little ironic to Dean that Death would be the answer to his problems. But he wasn't about to look a gift soul in the mouth.

Dean fidgeted, standing anxiously in Bobby's panic room while Death held the blinding ball of light that was Sam's soul. He couldn't take his eyes off it. _Sammy._

It shouldn't hurt him to hear that _thing _screaming and begging. But it sounded like his Sammy and it _did _hurt.

Not as much as it hurt when Sam didn't wake up. Didn't wake up for what seemed to Dean like a terrifying amount of time. He just lay there limp and boneless, breathing softly, like he was in a deep sleep and wasn't looking to wake up any time soon.

And when he finally woke up, when he staggered into Bobby's kitchen and mumbled a sleepy, "Dean…?"

Nothing hurt as much as the fact that when Dean ran over to hug his baby brother, his stomach lurched.

.

Dean hissed as he pulled a slice of hot toast out of the toaster, dropping it on the counter and sucking his burnt finger. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around.

"Uh… you gonna need some help with that toast, Dean?" Sam asked, smiling.

Dean scowled, turning back to his breakfast. "Get back to bed, you need your rest." Bobby was out, and that meant Dean's one and only job was looking after Sam. He didn't mind at all.

Sam walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his big brother, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder and making a happy humming noise. Dean's pulse jumped and he dropped the toast again.

"Missed you," Sam whispered against him. He kissed Dean's neck tenderly. "Missed this."

Dean's heart started to pound when Sam ran a hand down his chest. The panic was building inside him again, a scream getting louder and louder. " … S-Sam… "

Sam smiled against Dean's neck. "Wanna take advantage of the empty house?"

Dean shuddered and pushed Sam away with slightly more force than he had to. "Not — n-not right now."

Sam's smile faded. He turned Dean around, looking him over with concern. " … You all right?"

"Yeah. Peachy." Dean managed a grin and twirled a finger in a circle next to his head. "Just, you know, little headachy. Been a stressful few days."

"Well, okay." Sam kissed Dean's forehead before backing up. "I'll go lie down."

"Y-yeah, you do that." Dean waited until Sam had left the room before letting out a shuddering huff. He rubbed a hand over his stomach, as if that would soothe the twisting anxiety there.

"Shut up," he whispered to it. "That's _Sam._"

His stomach didn't seem inclined to listen.

.

Bobby was back later that day, and Dean was going stir-crazy, so he stepped out to grab some groceries. From a real grocery store. As in, they didn't even sell gas in the front.

Dean nudged in sideways through the front door of Bobby's house, arms full of groceries. He saw Sam curled up on the couch and gave him a huge grin, lifting one of the bags.

"Got some rabbit food for you," he announced. "I think it's even _organic._"

Sam didn't smile. Dean sighed and dumped the grocery bags on the floor before walking over to his brother. "Okay. What's up."

"Why didn't you tell me what I did to you?" Sam grated.

Dean's throat tightened. He wrinkled his nose and looked away, huffing unhappily. " … Bobby told you."

"I wish he'd told me sooner!" Sam stood up. "God, Dean, if I'd known, I wouldn't have — I'm so sorry about this morning."

Dean managed a strained smile. "Yeah, I think somehow I'll pull through."

Sam looked heartbroken. He started lifting a hand to touch Dean's face, but let it drop when Dean stiffened. " … You're shaking," he said quietly. "I'm just standing near you and you're shaking."

"Look, Sam… " Dean forced himself to reach out and take Sam's hand, squeezing it. "I'm gonna get past this. I'm not giving you up."

"No, _we're _going to get past this. You and me, Dean." Sam looked away for a moment, swallowing before speaking. "It's… it's hard because he looked and sounded like me, right?"

"Sam — "

"Some part of you still thinks I'm him."

"Sam, it's not like that."

"No, it is, and it's fine." Sam squeezed his hand again. "Listen, we don't have to have sex. Not now, not for as long as you want. I'm gonna wait until every part of you believes I'm not him."

Dean chewed his lip. He wanted Sam, wanted him so bad it ached, but the thought of being touched by Sam was terrifying. "I… I don't know how long that's going to take, Sammy."

"Doesn't matter. I'll wait as long as you need. I'll keep on doing things he never would have done until you really believe it's me."

"Uh… things he never would have done?" Dean repeated.

Sam wound his fingers through Dean's. "I'll do… I'll do Sam stuff. I'll tell comforting lies to civilians. I'll get awkward when strangers hit on me. I'll… I'll buy you flowers."

Dean smiled in spite of everything. " … You'll buy me _what_?"

Sam grinned back and raised Dean's hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Some part of Dean desperately wanted to kiss Sam. But the rest of him was glad when Sam was content with just a hand squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean assumed that Sam had been using a bit of hyperbole. Until later that week when they went on a safe little training-wheels hunt and Sam, after hitting the library for some research, came home with a bouquet of —

"What the fuck is that?" Dean snapped when Sam handed him the bundle of flowers.

"Uh, daffodils?" Sam tried. He shoved them at Dean. "I think the way this works is that you take them and become happier somehow."

Dean took the flowers gingerly, peering at them like he was expecting them to bite. There was an awkward silence before he asked, " … What do chicks normally do with flowers after getting them?"

" … I have no idea," Sam admitted.

Dean's eyes flickered between Sam and the flowers a few times. " … They smell kinda nice."

"I know, right?"

"I'll just put them in the ice bucket."

Sam nodded, starting to smile. "Yeah, sounds good."

.

A week passed. They had just finished a hunt, and Sam was clearly in the mood to celebrate because he wouldn't stop bouncing off the walls.

"Okay, fine, we'll hit up a bar." Dean grinned and shoved Sam a playfully. "We'll get smashed and you can do that thing where a girl hits on you and your eyes dart all over the place and you say 'uh' a lot. I like that."

Sam shook his head, biting his lip eagerly. "Nah, not tonight. I'm taking you out."

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I'm hearing that as 'buying drinks.'"

"No, Dean, I mean I'm taking you somewhere nice."

Dean pulled back suspiciously. " … I'm not dressing up."

Sam snorted. "Uh, not _that _nice. Some place you'll like."

The place looked unsettlingly classy to Dean when they pulled up, even though it was a pub-made-restaurant. At least no one was wearing fancy clothes. Dean's dislike evaporated when he and Sam sat down and Sam started reading calmly off the menu.

"Beer cheese filled patty topped with bacon, grilled onions, a slice of tomato — "

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up." Dean raised a hand. " … Did you just say 'beer cheese filled patty?'"

"Yep."

"As in… a burger with beer and cheese… inside it?"

"Oh, and bacon on top," Sam added, pointing at the menu.

"You are a beautiful man and I will marry you someday," Dean replied seriously, clinking his beer against Sam's before taking a sip of it.

.

After another week and a half, Dean was starting to relax. It was no longer nerve-wracking to sleep in the same motel room as Sam. (Sam probably wouldn't have allowed it if he'd known, but hey, that's why Sam didn't know.) The more the anxiety faded, the more Dean started to realize that he'd gone about a month without sex. That's when Sam's third present showed up.

Dean peered through the open bathroom door, and Sam looked up from brushing his teeth. Dean held up a magazine that had been adorned with a big red bow and a tag reading, "For my pervert brother."

"Busty Asian Beauties?" Dean inquired, waving the magazine.

Sam spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and wiped the foam away with a towel. "It's your favorite, right?"

"Yeah, but… " Dean tilted his head. "Not exactly daffodils, is it?"

Sam snorted. "Come on, Dean, I know how you work. Remember that time we thought it would be fun to go a week without sex?" Sam snickered. "My ass still hurts when I think about that."

Dean snorted, leaning against the wall and flipping through the skin mag.

"So I thought I'd get you a little something," Sam continued, rinsing off his toothbrush. "You know, to keep you going while we wait."

Dean paused on a particularly nice page, grinning at it. "You gonna whack off too?" he asked.

Sam looked up. "Most likely."

Dean flipped the page, eyes scanning it. " … I wouldn't mind hearing about that."

Sam froze. He put his toothbrush away. " … Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." Dean tilted his head at the porn magazine. "Use this, yeah? When you jerk off?"

"Uh huh?" Sam was staring at Dean raptly.

"Leave, uh… leave a little sticky note on your favorite page," Dean continued. "I wanna know which ones you got off to when I'm looking through it."

Sam's breath sounded a little shallow. "You do the same."

"Will do." Dean whistled softly at the page he was on, gave Sam a meaningful look, and dogeared the page.


	7. Chapter 7

A month of hunting went by. Dean came back to the motel late in the evening after tying up the last loose ends of a case, blowing out a tired breath. He could hear the shower running. Stripping out of his jacket and shoes, Dean flopped down on the bed and reached for the remote. That's when he saw the box on the bedside table and the card on it. The card had to be ignored for a moment because the box had a clear plastic top and inside Dean could see _pie._

"Cherry, awesome," he breathed. He opened the box and dipped his finger through a glob of red syrup that was leaking through the lattice crust. He sucked it off his finger and groaned before remembering the card. He picked it up. It was just a piece of white paper that had been folded in half and written on in red pen.

_Sweet like your lips, _read the outside. Dean pulled a cherry out of the pie and popped it into his mouth as he opened the card. _Sour like your tongue._

That pulled a laugh out of Dean. He scavenged the room until he found a plastic fork, and then flipped on the TV, sitting down on the bed with a huge grin and eating the pie right out of the box.

Sam got out of the shower not too long after, wearing a pair of jeans but no shirt and drying his hair. Dean pointed to the pie with his fork.

"Amazing," he emphasized.

Sam pursed his eyebrows. "I'm surprised there's any left."

Dean scooted over, patting the mattress next to him. "Come on, have some."

"Really? You're just… giving away pie?"

"Shut up," Dean scowled. "It's an entire pie, I don't need to eat the _whole _thing." He looked Sam up and down. " … You can have, like, five bites."

Sam snickered and crawled onto the bed next to Dean, pushing the pillows around until he was comfy and stealing the plastic fork. They worked through half the pie that way, flipping through bad TV until they found a nature documentary that had enough science for Sam and enough apex predators for Dean.

Dean's eyes were glued to the TV as he reached blindly for the pie with his fork. Sam twitched when Dean missed and stabbed his leg.

"Hey, watch it!"

Dean grumbled accusingly. "You're not pie." When he actually saw Sam's face, he balked. "Jesus, but you might as well be. You know you've got a huge glob of pie juice on your face?"

Sam licked his lips. "Got it?"

"No, other side." Dean sighed when Sam missed again. "Here, just… "

He leaned over and brushed the syrup off Sam's lip with his finger. Sam's lips were soft, and his breath was warm against Dean's hand. TV forgotten, Dean slipped his finger into Sam's mouth, letting his brother suck it clean. Sam was staring at Dean like he wasn't quite sure this was really happening, and he let out a needy breath when Dean's finger slipped out.

Dean swallowed and picked up the pie, putting it on the bedside table without looking at it. "Hang on," he whispered, cupping Sam's face and leaning in. "There's still… you've still got some… "

Dean licked the last of the stickiness from Sam's soft lip. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled softly. Dean scooted closer, pressing his body against Sam's and closing his lips over his brother's. His chest felt like it was full of butterflies. He'd almost forgotten how amazing it was to kiss Sam. Sam's lips mouthed against his gently, warm and silky and pillow-soft. Dean groaned and rolled over on his side, pressing himself against Sam, kissing his brother passionately. He felt Sam's hand slide down his ribs, settle on his hip, hold him close as they kissed.

Dean ran his hand down Sam's bare chest, rediscovering the thrill of touching his brother's body. When he got to Sam's jeans, he paused, his lips separating from his brother's.

Sam licked his wet lips. "We can stop here if you want."

Dean thought for a moment, then brushed his lips over Sam's again. "Well… I don't think I wanna go further." He grinned. "But, uh, I don't really wanna stop."

Sam laughed briefly and pulled Dean in, kissing him through a smile.

Dean had no clue how long they spent just lying in bed making out. He knew that the TV show changed a few times, and that he didn't push Sam away until he was almost falling asleep.

"Okay," he grunted at last, "Bedtime. I'm about to pass out."

Sam kissed him on the nose. " … Want me to stay here?"

Dean swallowed, his smile faltering. He breathed against Sam's lips, closing his eyes. "Not… not yet, I think."

"Okay." Sam tilted Dean's chin up and kissed him again. "I'll get the lights." He pulled away and stood up, paused, and leaned back over the bed to kiss Dean again. "Can't get enough of your lips," he whispered.

Dean smirked and kissed him back. "Night."

"Night." Sam gave Dean one last smile before clicking the lights off and crawling into his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Dean realized he was comfortable kissing Sam, he couldn't get enough of it. Sam couldn't either. Sam would kiss him when they were walking out to the Impala, letting Dean push him up against it while their lips locked. They would exchange quick pecks while investigating crime scenes. Once, Dean had gotten tired of girls hitting on both him and Sam in a bar and had grabbed Sam's hair and dragged him into a long, slow kiss in view of the whole room. Sam — normally a prude about PDA's — had just groaned and kissed him back while a few girls squealed and everyone else ignored them.

Dean's favorite thing was kissing Sam awake in the mornings, peppering his face until Sam made a sleepy little groan and blinked his eyes open. Despite how much better things were, though, he couldn't bear to let Sam do the same. The thought of someone else near his bed when he was asleep made his skin crawl.

Sam was understanding, though. As he learned from Dean which things were okay and which weren't, he started initiating kissing and touching more and more. And it felt good every time.

One day they got distracted while preparing to go out and hunt. Dean was pushed back against the wall by Sam, one hand tangled in Sam's hair, the other running down his back. He could feel Sam's hard-on pressing against his through their pants, and without thinking he ran his hand down his brother's strong back and grabbed his firm, tight ass, grinding Sam's hips against his and groaning into his brother's mouth. Sam gasped against his lips, rocking his hips forward once before freezing when his phone buzzed.

"Uh… " Dean licked his lips. "Better get that."

"You're um, still grabbing my ass," Sam murmured.

"Do I have to stop?"

Sam grinned, flipping open his phone and answering it without pulling away from Dean. Dean's heart sunk a little when it turned out to be a witness following up on the whole "if you see something strange, give us a call" invitation. They had to move out pretty quickly after that.

.

The monster was dead later that evening. As they got dinner and washed up and settled down for the night, the only thing Dean could think about was Sam's ass in his hand, Sam's erection against his hips. He sat on his bed and tugged off his socks and shirt, nothing on but his boxers, watching Sam strip down to the same. Wearing less clothes around Sam was another thing he was getting more comfortable with. And god, he couldn't take his eyes off of Sam's body. Every muscle was just outlined under his smooth skin, flexing when Sam pulled his shirt off and folded it (fucking folded it) before putting it back in the duffel bag. Sam shook his hair out — fuck that was hot — and gave Dean a smile.

"Night," he whispered, walking over and leaning down to give Dean a goodnight kiss.

Dean returned it eagerly, tangling his fingers in Sam's long hair, working his tongue into his brother's mouth and tasting him. When Sam tried to pull back, Dean's hand tightened in his hair, holding him close.

"Get on the bed," he murmured.

Sam's breath hitched and he sucked his lower lip. He crawled onto the bed, pressing his lips against Dean's as he did. Dean groaned and pulled Sam close, lying down, dragging that big body up next to his. Sam's bare chest against his felt like heaven. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, running his hands all over his brother's body, unable to get enough of touching him. When he grabbed Sam's boxers and started tugging them down, Sam pulled back.

"You sure?" he panted.

Dean nodded and kissed him again. "Fuck yes. Need you, Sam, fuck, gonna go fucking crazy if I don't touch you… been so long… "

Sam groaned as Dean kissed his neck and reached into his boxers, stroking his hard cock. "Oh — oh fuck, Dean — god, Dean, love you, god — "

Sam was hot and smooth in his hand, so damn familiar. Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled Sam's neck, breathing in deep, giving Sam slow strokes. God, he could lie here forever, just touching his brother's body, never getting out of bed again.

But his own cock definitely wanted in on the action. Dean let go of Sam for a moment to shuck down his boxers, grabbing Sam's ass and pulling their hips together.

"F— " Sam's swear choked off as Dean's bare cock rubbed against his. "Oh god, yes — "

Dean groaned as Sam pulled him into another deep and hungry kiss. Sam's tongue slid into his mouth as Dean rolled his hips against his brother, grinding against him. Sam was shaking in minutes, holding Dean in his strong arms and panting.

"G-god, Dean — " Sam whined when Dean rocked his hips before thrusting up against his cock. "If you keep doing that — I can't, Dean, you feel so good, god, missed this so much — " Sam clenched his teeth, hands tightening on Dean's body. "D-Dean, I-I'm gonna come — "

"God yes," Dean panted, shoving forward against Sam, head spinning with pleasure. "Go on, wanna feel that."

Sam humped against his brother, cock rubbing against Dean's in a way that felt five kinds of amazing. He was gasping for air, so Dean helped him out, sealing his lips over Sam's and moaning into them. Sam's body shuddered against him and his hips jerked forward as he came, cock pulsing against his brother's. He pulled back, panting, as the throbbing slowed down and stopped.

"S-sorry… " Sam murmured, stroking Dean's face, still out of breath. "That was… that was quick, I know. Just forgot how good you feel… "

Dean smirked, rolling his hips forward again and making Sam's eyes flutter closed. "You only gotta apologize if you stop."

Sam nipped his lip. "You want me to keep going?"

Dean grunted in response and put a firm hand on Sam's head, pushing him down. Sam laughed and scooted down the bed, curling up against Dean and holding his sticky cock. "Got my come all over you," he breathed, looking up at Dean.

Dean shuddered, panting against the pillow. "Better lick it clean."

Sam smirked before licking a drop of come off of Dean's cock. Dean's eyes slid closed and he groaned. Sam was licking him all over, cleaning off his cock with gentle little laps. That soft tongue sliding over his cock was goddamn mind blowing. Dean was trembling with need even before Sam's mouth slid over him.

"Ah — _God_!" Dean grabbed Sam's hair, panting and thrusting into his brother's mouth. "God, yes, _yes _— "

Sam moaned around him, bobbing his head and sucking Dean's cock. Dean's head was spinning. It felt like it had been ages since he'd had Sam's mouth on his cock, so warm and wet and hungry. He'd forgotten how good his brother was at this. Sam sucked harder, tongue rubbing over the head of Dean's dick, and Dean shouted Sam's name as he came in his brother's mouth. Sam swallowed it all eagerly, holding Dean's hips until his shaking stopped. He moved back up the bed, smiling at Dean and hugging him close.

"Love you," he whispered.

Dean felt dizzy and sleepy and some part of him just wanted to start crying. Instead he settled for a happy sigh and a, "Love you too, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam replied softly, nuzzling his nose against Dean's. Dean grabbed Sam's ass and held him close, smiling contentedly.

"Stay," he murmured, eyes closed. "Stay here tonight."

Sam made a choked little noise, then kissed the top of Dean's head and breathed, "O-okay." He reached over to flick the lights off, and pulled the covers over both of them, holding Dean close all night.


	9. Chapter 9

_One Year Later_

* * *

Dean grunted as he was thrown over the table, hands bound behind his back. Sam's hand was firm on the back of his neck, pinning him in place.

"Spread your legs, bitch," Sam panted. "Show me where you want it."

Dean complied eagerly, moving his legs as far apart as they would go. Sam dropped to his knees, holding Dean's bound hands, and ran his tongue up the crease of Dean's ass. Dean's powerful arms tensed in their bondage when Sam thrust his tongue in, wet and slick and probing. Sam growled against Dean and grabbed his heavy, swollen cock, stroking it slow and hard. Dean's sweaty body was shaking and jerking under each touch.

"Fuck, fuck, need it, please — "

"That's my cockslut," Sam hissed against him. He stood up, grabbing Dean's hair and twisting roughly before pressing his cock against Dean's hole. Sam's shaft was still wet and dripping from thrusting into Dean's unresisting mouth. "Gonna fuck every hole you've got, whore."

Dean shouted against the table when Sam pushed into him, not giving him time to adjust. "My bitch likes it rough," Sam growled, thrusting hard into his brother. Dean sobbed against the table, hard cock bobbing with each thrust. Sam grabbed his dick again and continued his squeezing strokes.

"Fuck that's a tight ass — " Sam grabbed Dean's ass with his free hand and squeezed until it hurt. "I'm gonna fill up that slutty hole of yours —"

Sam groaned and thrust hard into Dean as he came, leaving bruises on Dean's ass where he was grabbing it. Dean gasped when Sam slid out of his abused hole and shot one last rope of come across it.

"Fuck that's hot," Sam panted, spreading Dean's ass. "Loose, pink little hole dripping with come. You should see how filthy you look."

Dean groaned against the table, face red, keeping his legs spread for Sam. Sam swiped two fingers through a glob of come on Dean's ass and pushed them into his hole, making his brother cry out.

"Gonna make you come, bitch," Sam grunted, reaching down to jerk Dean's cock. "Wanna see you blow your load with my fingers in your ass."

"S-Sam!" Dean shuddered as Sam's fingers pumped inside him. "Oh g-god, Sam!"

Sam's lip twitched and he pulled his fingers out, shoving in three. "I said _come, _bitch."

Dean shouted against the table and came all over the floor. Sam's fingers continued to thrust into him until he was spent and gasping. The pleasure pulsed in gentle waves through his body as Sam pulled his fingers out slowly.

"That sounded enjoyable," Sam murmured gently, kissing Dean between the shoulder blades as he untied the ropes on Dean's wrists.

Dean let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. Yeah, god yeah."

Sam helped Dean stand up when the ropes were gone. "You okay?" he asked, holding his brother close and cupping his face.

Dean grinned breathlessly, running his hand down Sam's sweaty chest. He could feel the beating of Sam's heart, still accelerated from his orgasm. "Yeah. Fuckin' peachy."

Sam smiled and leaned in to give Dean a slow, tender kiss. Dean held Sam's hips and kissed him back, the tension slowly leaving his body. At some point he would have to get dressed, but he refused to do it for the next ten minutes at least. He just wanted to stand here and kiss Sam. His knees were still shaky and he was a mess of come but everything was fine.

Sam was there.


	10. Parting Notes

_A few Parting Notes from the Author_

* * *

Just because you're a sub or like rough sex doesn't mean you deserve to get raped.

Just because you were aroused or orgasmed during your rape doesn't make it consensual.

It can still be rape if you've had sex with the person before.

Being turned on by memories of your rape or by rape fantasies doesn't mean you deserve to be raped again.

It's never your fault if you're raped.

I hope all of my followers can stay safe and stay strong.

Best wishes,

- Wren


End file.
